


Reflections

by karaokegal



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and his favorite lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2007. Posted to LJ on May 1, 2007. Beta by Beta_Goddess.

What did that prison shrink call him? Oh yeah, a textbook narcissist. Just because he liked mirrors.

The current scam had netted a hotel suite with plenty of them on the walls and there were at least two hours to kill before any action went down. 

Face had seen plenty of potential conquests in the hotel bar, but even if he found one who shared his interest, they tended to get pissed off if they noticed that he was only looking at himself. Sometimes it was nice to drop the pretense of needing a partner at all. 

All he really needed was the bed and his own reflection. Smooth hands, soft sheets, his eyes looking back at him, and of course the smile. The smile that had done just about everything for him. The things it couldn’t do, he didn’t think about. He just kept smiling at himself as he stroked harder and faster until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and there was nothing but heat in his hands and light behind his eyes. 

That didn’t make him a narcissist. It wasn’t like he went up to the mirror and kissed himself goodnight afterwards. 

He didn’t have to.


End file.
